


It's my fault, Officer

by runningwater



Series: Feysand Things [11]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25701451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runningwater/pseuds/runningwater
Summary: You get pulled over for speeding in front of my house and I walk out, telling the officer that it’s my fault because I sent some choice pictures that encouraged haste.
Relationships: Feyre Archeron/Rhysand
Series: Feysand Things [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607200
Comments: 6
Kudos: 60





	It's my fault, Officer

Red and blue flashing lights drew my attention from the sketchbook. _Odd, don’t see that much around here._ Being the nosy creature I am, I got up from the couch and peaked out of my living room window. There on my front curb, was a grey sedan being pulled over by a cop.

I lived tucked away on a small road, barely two lanes wide. It was easy to speed back here, not many people lived around and the straightaway with the half-hidden speed limit sign practically _encouraged_ speeding. I know I did more often than not. It was rare to see cops try to catch anyone back here, we were too far away from the main roads for anyone to care.

I continued to watch as the cop got out of the car and moseyed on over to the guy. That’s when he rolled down the window. By some miracle, he pulled over so that his driver’s side was facing me. And by miracle, I mean _a gods-damned miracle._

This guy was hot.

Golden skin offset by black-almost blue in the afternoon sun hair. A full mouth that was currently cast in a tiny frown that sharpened his high cheekbones.

Before I knew what I was doing, I opened my front door and called out, “What did you do!” with a laugh in my voice, somehow forgetting that I was a complete mess in shorts, a tank top, and frizzy hair.

The cop and guy turned to me, both looking comically confused.

“Ma’am?” the cop asked, eyeing me, his pen halfway to his notebook.

“Sorry, officer, it looks like my boyfriend was in a bit of a rush to get over here,” I shot a _look_ at the guy, my eyes hoping to tell him to play along. The officer looked between us, gauging the truth.

“Ma’am, he was going fifteen over the limit,” clearly not wanting to let him go.

I gasped, feigning a disappointing glare at the guy. “Really babe? Come on.” I turned back to the officer. “I’m sorry, officer, it’s my fault. I might have sent some… _choice_ photos to him, causing him to speed.” _Did I really just say that to an officer of the law?_

The guy only arched his eyebrow a hair, a faint blush staining his cheeks before turning to the officer with a sheepish grin. “Can you blame me?”

Now it was my turn to blush, not expecting the praise in my disheveled state. It was my one day off from work and I hadn’t bothered to change out of my sleep clothes since I did plan on seeing anyone today, _whoops_.

The officer began to look embarrassed, maybe uncomfortable. I half expected him to write me a ticket too for indecent talk to an officer.

“W-well—,” he started to stammer before clearing his throat, “Well, son, I’ll let you off with a warning this time,” before returning to his vehicle.

At this point, the guy stepped out of the car, and boy did my gaze turn south real quick.

A broad chest with a white t-shirt stretched over it, long legs clad in dark wash jeans. _Holy fucking Caldron._ I forced my eyes back up to his face where I could see he had just finished his assessment of me, something dark and hungry in his eyes. I broke my gaze, flushing even further as I forced my voice to bid him to come inside, _only to finish the ruse for the officer._

Even steps sounded behind me, interlaced with the beeping of a car locking. I turned around on my front step, waving to the officer as he pulled off.

Once the car was far enough down the street did I face the guy again, a half-smile on his face sending my heart into a stutter.

“Thank you,” he said, his voice rich and clear with gratitude. “I wasn’t paying attention.”

I gave a small shrug, trying to will my mind to calm, “It happens, I speed all the time on this road.” My admission caused his smile to grow, causing crinkles around his _blue_ eyes. _How the hell did I not notice those sooner?_

He held out his hand and I slid mine into his. “Rhysand.”

“Feyre,” giving it a gentle squeeze and small shake. I made to draw back but he tugged my hand lightly, bringing it to his lips. Those full lips pressed onto my knuckles with a brief kiss. Archaic but still so, so effective.

I was at a complete loss for words, but he knew it. “Well, Feyre, I believe you invited me in?”


End file.
